Annabeth's 18th Birthday
by ZombieDude98
Summary: It's Annabeth's 18th birthday. What Happens when Percy's mom finds Annabeth and Percy making out...A percabeth romance...


_**This is my first story. I need your review to write more stories. Hope you like it. 100% Percabeth. This is written as The Last Olympian. I simply pretended that there was no Heroes of Olympus series.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, neither am I as good as him. **_

Believe it or not, I actually managed to get through two more years of my life alive, with not that many mishaps. The biggest one was an attack on Camp Half-Blood by some hellhounds, about a year ago. It was nothing as big or as serious as the Great Prophecy. I even managed to remain at Goode for the next two years without getting kicked out!

I finally graduated a few days ago. Tomorrow is the first day of camp. I can't wait to see everyone, especially Annabeth. Luckily for me, I got to see her a day ahead of schedule. Unluckily, I happened to see her while she was being chased by two Laistrygonian giants. I was surprised to see them in New York, but didn't have time as she was close to getting caught.

We got rid of them in the end, and since she didn't really have anywhere to stay, I suggested she stay at my home. I was pretty sure that Paul and Mom wouldn't mind.

At home, I sat on the fire exit and looked out at New York, the city that never sleeps. It comforted me that at least some things don't change. As I looked out, I noticed the moonflowers. It was past midnight, and they were in full bloom. As I looked at them, I was reminded of when three summers ago, I managed to make a volcano erupt and landed on Calypso's island, where I almost ended up staying there with her forever.

Looking back, I'm glad I didn't.

"Can't sleep?" Annabeth joined me. Somehow, she managed to look stunning despite the dirt on her face.

"Yeah," I replied. "You should get some sleep. You must be tired after running from those giants."

"How can I?" She said. "I'm too excited."

"What about?"

She hid a smile. "You don't remember?" She asked, giving me the full big-grey-eyes treatment.

"No, you tell me," I said. Of course I knew, but she probably wouldn't guess that.

"Seriously?"

"Really."

She sighed. "Percy, It's my birthday. Remember? I'm turning eighteen today."

I pretended to be really upset that I forgot, then I suddenly got up and went into my room to get her gift. Naturally, she followed me there.

"Surprise!" I yelled while holding a cake with blue icing and a box, which was her actual

gift.

Annabeth's face lit up with delight. "Percy! You remembered! And you made me a cake too!"

"With help from my mom."

She sighed again. "I knew it. But what's in the box?"

"Your birthday present," I said softly. It was one of Deadalus's laptops, which he said he had found later on. It had cost me half my hoard of drachmas. But as soon as I saw her face, I knew it was worthwhile.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged me. "Even thank you doesn't cover it," she murmured into my shoulder.

Suddenly, I felt… weird. Like a rush of adrenaline, but this was much stronger than that. It made my whole body tingle.

Then I kissed her. It felt great after a whole six months of not seeing her. It felt like the best kiss we've had so far.

Then, Annabeth challenged me. She slowly slid her tongue into my mouth, and started French-kissing me.

For a second, all I could do was sit there.

Then I started kissing her back with as much passion, and shot her an amused look that said, _Oh, so that's how you want to play it, do you?_ In response, I kissed her even harder and put my hands on her waist.

I felt her body tingling with tiny electric shocks. Then she started to feel my chest and stomach with her hands.

In answer, I slid my hands underneath her shirt and caressed her stomach and lower back.

I was almost to her breasts when she suddenly broke off the kiss and removed my hands from her body. I looked at her, offended. Then I realized she was smiling. In one swift movement, she pulled my shirt off and pushed both of us backward onto my bed, giggling.

"Not fair," I whispered. "That's my role, not yours."

"What are you going to do about it, Seaweed Brain?" She teased.

"This," I replied, pulling her shirt off to reveal a cream colored bra.

"Hey!" she angrily whispered back, hugging herself and trying not to smile.

Ipulled her toward me and wrapped her arms around me. "Come on, Annabeth," I coaxed. "It's not like we're going to make out or anything. You know that."

"We might end up doing just that."

"And does that bother you?"

She kissed me and murmured into my ear, "Maybe. Maybe not."

After some more kissing and feeling each other, we both fell asleep with our bodies pressed close together.

For once, I didn't have any dreams.

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly, and Annabeth wasn't next to me anymore. I pulled on my shirt and went into the kitchen. Annabeth was sitting at the table. She gave me a big smile and said, "Morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Morning, Wise Girl," I replied, winking at her. She blushed, then quickly hid her face as my parents came into the living room. For some reason, they looked uneasy, almost nervous.

"Good morning, Percy," Paul began. "We'd like to talk to you. In our bedroom."

"Okay," I said, confused. I hadn't even blown up anything this time.

When we were in the room, my mom closed the door and said, "How do I begin?… Maybe Paul had better tell you."

Paul cleared his throat nervously. "Well, your mom came into your room early this morning to clean it up a little and wake you up…"

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. _She must've seen me and Annabeth._

"Well," my mom said, "when I came into your room, I saw you and Annabeth…"

"She was wondering if…" Paul continued nervously.

"If you two had, well, had sex," my mom finished.

All I could do was stare at both of them, dumbfounded.

"Well?" My mom pressed. "Did you?"

Finally, when I could speak, I said, Of course not! That was just…" The words died in my throat.

My mom said softly, "If you say you didn't, then I believe you, Percy. I'm sure you're responsible enough. But I hope you know the risks of making love without protection. It could lead to transmission of diseases, pregnancy…"

"Okay, I understand, Mom," I mumbled. I felt my face go red and hot.

"You can go and have breakfast now, Percy," my dad said.

When I went out to make myself some blue waffles, I saw that Annabeth was shaking with laughter.

"You heard that?" I said, feeling my face go all red again.

She nodded, still laughing.

"It's your fault!" I said.

That got her attention and she stopped laughing, but was still smiling. "No, it's not."

"You French kissed me!"

"You kissed me in the first place!" She wasn't smiling now. She stood up and faced me.

"You pulled my shirt off!" I said.

"You did, too!" She replied.

"Well, it's still your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! You started it!"

"Well, you could've stopped me!"

At this point I stopped and pulled her toward me. "Let's just stop this," I said. "It's both our faults."

Her face softened. "Okay. But it's still mostly your fault."

I kissed her softly and said, "All right. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


End file.
